Fear Me
by Maelza
Summary: Deidara blew up his village as a kid and runs away. How will he survive? Will he live a life of a criminal? No Pairings, purely fanfic. Mature for blood and gore
1. Explosions

A young blond wandered the streets, his pale blue eyes closed. He eventually slid down a wall, sighing sadly. He leaned his head towards the sky, looking at the several bright skies. 'How will I get out of this mess?' he thought, reaching into his pockets and grabbed some clay. A disposal bin hid his actions from others, as he took off his gloves, placing them beside him. Two slits opened in his palm, teeth and a tongue displaying in what seemed to be a mouth on both hands. His right hand's tongue curled around the clay and brought it into the cavern. Chewing could be heard as his hand muscles flexed, the mouth now closed.

Eventually, the mouth opened again, spitting out a wad of now-chakra infused clay, his own fingers beginning to sculpt a figurine. The white earth took the shape of a large bird, and the boy began to smile, his worries disappearing into nothingness. He placed his creation in the tin dumpster before running out of the alley, turning and twisting until he reached the exit. His left hand began to spit out a bird whose wings were outspread and he tossed it on the ground before placing his gloves back on. The boy closed his eyes, his fingers formed in a sign. The little bird began to grow in size, and the boy hopped on it, flying into the air. He hollered hysterically. "FEEL MY ART UN! SEE IT! FOR ART IS A BLAST UN!!!!" His hands forming that same sign, his mouth wording 'Katsu' as his figurine in the dumpster combusted, the whole town blowing into bits. Rock, blood, dust, and limbs flew everywhere, and the boy's crazed laughter could be heard above the screams of terror, the explosions and crumbling rock, the loud blast of the explosion.

"ART IS A BLAST!!!!!!!!" the boy screamed. "Fear me! FEAR DEIDARA UN!!!!!"


	2. Evesdropping

The small boy's eyes began to droop hundreds of feet above the ground, his hands wrapped around his thin body trying to produce and keep in heat. His clothes were torn in several place, and the weather had turned for the worse, a cold, thin air whipping around his body. Deidara began to lower his bird towards an empty cave, his chakra and body worn from the night's travel. Deidara slid of his clay figurine wearily, stumbling into the cave. The boy barely enough energy to blow it up, yet he did it anyway, smiling as the large explosion was seen and heard. The boy drifted off to sleep, not knowing his explosion caused snow and rocks to begin falling down the mountain.

When the boy began to wake, it seemed odd to him that no light shone though the wide entrance to the cave he slept in. His eyes widened on discovering he was trapped within the cave, the snow and rocks packed against his only visible entrance. "S-Shit..." The blond studdered in the cold, his body shaking. He glanced frantically for any other way out of the cave, and he noticed the cave went deeper. He sighed and scrambled to his feet, walking deeper into the cave.

After walking for what seemed an hour to the boy, he managed to find somehing that resembled an exit, there was a fork in the cave to too long ago, and he chose the leftern most path. He had to crawl the remainder of the way out, but hadn't left the cave for he heard echos. He closed into the edge, a large drop became visible. His eyes then searched for the source f the voices, though he could not understand much about the conversation. He heard some names, such as "Itachi", "Sasori" He blinked again, to see quite a few men, their backs turned against him, yet he noticed their cloaks, back with red clouds. He felt dangerous aura's emitting from the men, a fat one, a fall one with black hair, one that looked like a shadow and one with blue hair. Deidara quickly crawled backwards and back into the cave, quickly taking the other path. He needed to get out of there if he wanted to survive, and those men would most likely discover his pressence if he didn't leave soon, or if they hadn't already. Another large fall lay before him, and he couldn't choose to not jump, nor did he have the clay or chakra to built another bird. He mentally scolded himself for not preparing himself for the journey outside of the village, how stupid of him! The boy took a deep breath and closed him eyes before jumping down into the black abyss.

The fall seemed to last forever, but it didn't take that long for snlight to bore into his closed eyes, but the boy kept falling, and he couldn't help but scream. 'SPLASH!' The boy's body hit some liquid of sorts, his body floating back up as he opened his eyes, gasping for air. He flailed his arms, sputtering as strong currents began pushing him away from the mountain that housed him during the night. Deidara kept rising and falling in the water, his arms flying hopelessly to hold onto something, _anything_, as the currents sped up, the sound beginning to echo.

A tree branch luckilly stuck out, and the boys head was driven under the water to avoid it, but his hands had gotten a firm grip on it. The boy clung on with dear life, trying to calm his breathing. After a few moments, the blond managed to secure himself onto the grass as he gasped for air, and crawled to safety. He would never do that again, never again...

As Deidara's strength gradually came back, he sat up, wondering where on earth he was. He looked up, noticing he was far from iwakagure, for he was within a forest. Deidara stood up, deciding to try and find the closest village. He needed food, shelter, and most of all, water. Course the water running in front of him might help, he'd rather not risk falling in, so close to a waterfall, and besides... didn't it have to be filtered, boiled or something? Deidara shook his head, he really should have been more prepared.He took a deep breath, and began his new journey, one of a child criminal, a child who destroyed a city on his own, the boy genius.


End file.
